


pity the poor wretch

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Time Passes, i think, its just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: what if life didn’t go as planned?time demands energy. life demands more.but ... love. maybe that is what demands nothing.nothing costly anyway.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	pity the poor wretch

atsumu and sakusa stayed in their room most days. 

they were stuck in a shitty motel, the air thick, and the paint peeling on the walls. only one bedside lamp worked, and it flickered every few minutes. they barely spoke to each other anymore— but not because they had fought or grown apart. 

their situation simply demanded silence. 

there was nowhere left for them to go. they had endless dreams in high school. success. fame. glory. a fulfilling life with a good career felt so ... secure. 

but opportunities slipped through their fingers. their stupid hope fell the same way their income had. although, they could at least imagine they had hope. 

money became sparse. 

three meals a day became two. it was alright though, they usually slept through breakfast. 

what used to be the stable foundations of a good education and volleyball skills were knocked out from right under them. the painful crash of their progress smashed into childhood fantasies of happiness, leaving only scraps of memories. 

but they were hard to remember when looking at grey floors and cracking popcorn ceilings.

atsumu closed his eyes, dropping his head to rest against the back of the couch. if he wished hard enough, maybe it would turn out to be a dream, he thought for a moment. but the weight of sakusa’s head on his thigh reminded him it wasn’t.

hoping didn’t get anyone anywhere.

he rested his hand on the crown of sakusa’s head, fingers tangling into his hair. he lost track of how many times they ended up in this position, his hand running through sakusa’s dark curls. 

a small sigh left the mouth of his boyfriend, whose hands were clasped on his stomach, legs dangling over the arm of the sofa. his eyelids fluttered at the comfort of touch. 

instead of words, they had their hands. 

hands that still slowly wandered each other’s bodies, crevasses of arm and collarbone— but it was with a different slowness. it was a slowness by force, not a choice decided by them. 

maybe it was the solidity of skin against skin and their lips pressed up gently against each other’s that reminded them of something better. 

something bigger, and lived outside of four thin walls and a failing paycheck. 

but the days still went by like lifetimes. 

success was no longer something that was able to be acquired by individual action, and defeat was something that happened regardless of effort.

years passed with every hour, and the ticking of the malfunctioning clock on the wall reminded them of their shackles.

there was nothing to do anymore. they were wasting away, but at least they were disappearing from the world together, right? fingers still intertwined. mouths still traded kisses. 

and the world continued to move on without them.


End file.
